


The Rebel Heart and the Carnivorous Boy

by jenovasilver



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a thirst trap, Awkward Flirting, Bi-Curiosity, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Shot, Exploration, Fondling, Grinding, Groping, HE DON'T, HE GONNA LEARN, Hand Jobs, Hang on tight, I got plans, M/M, Masturbation, Minor rough kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personas want to play, Ryuji don't know, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, There are times to do this Akira what are you doing, Unbeta'd, Wild and Free, i like living on the edge, light spoilers, that boy is poison, universe mechanics apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: Ryuji long resigned himself to the fact that he wasn’t 100% straight anymore and it was definitely 100% Akira’s fault.





	1. When in doubt just rub it out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettySami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySami/gifts).



> When I told you all in that Consummate Gentlemen that I cut alot out I meant it...we're all going down together.
> 
> For PrettySami because she lives in the trashcan with me.
> 
> *also my Akira is based on how he is on my game save which is a highly charming/bold little shit.

It was the week of exams and Ryuji didn’t know why he bothered, he wasn’t going anywhere...no teacher will write recommendations for him. The future looked shitty but after he met Akira, discovered he was some sort of badass super hero that can change adults’ hearts. Ryuji didn’t care about school anymore, he was going to be famous and rich! Who needs school?

Still, Akira wanted him to get good grades and make a future for himself when all this Phantom Thieves stuff was over and Ryuji REALLY had a hard time refusing the guy.

**_Which was the problem._ **

Ryuji was pretty sure he was straight, oh he could safely acknowledge that there were some attractive men out there, some that were like REALLY hot but him being attracted to them? Nope, he was pretty sure that 'switching teams' was not going to happen for him in this lifetime.

Then Akira-the living thirst trap-Karasu arrives at Shujin Academy and BOOM he has the first of many uncomfortable boners. This has NEVER happened and Ryuji long resigned himself to the fact that he wasn’t 100% straight anymore and it was definitely 100% Akira’s fault.

“Geez stop it will ya?” Ryuji probably _shouldn’_ _t_ have said that out loud, especially when it earned him Akira's puzzled face, pencil between his lips and his glasses teetering off his nose just a bit was really getting him hard. Plus how could a dude have lips like that? They looked so soft and its just unfair, “Huhhhh...my bad dude. Just loudly thinking things n stuff.”

“Oh, haha don't get us kicked out.” Akira fixed his glasses and flashed a smile so fucking warm that Ryuji’s dick twitched, he was half hard and rubbed his thighs to keep it down. Damn, how can one dude wreck his shit so badly on a Thursday no less? Ryuji had to say something.

“C’mon, thinking softly ain’t my thing.” Ryuji nervously joked and immediately sipped his water, was the Diner hot? Who turned on the heater? _Oh that was him._ “S-so uh...”

“Hm?” Akira didn’t look up thankfully but that accursed pencil continued to dangle from those lips. He looked into his bag to check on Morgana and saw that he was catnapping, “You need help on an equation?”

“Uhhh, nah but like...uh you’re pretty popular with the chicks.” Ryuji glanced over his shoulder at the two giggling waitress at the end of the Diner, he knew they weren't even remotely looking at him.

“Am I?” For all of Akira’s natural brilliance and cunning, the boy could be dense.

“Uh YEAH? Shit you have like ten _times_ more game than me. But I never seen you hook up? What’s up with that?!” Akira finally raises his head, cocking it to the side a little and Ryuji wasn’t sure if this motherfucker was ACTIVELY flirting with him right now.

“I never really thought about it much.”

“S-so y’like girls right?”

“I like guys too.” And Ryuji mouth dropped, he had suspicions about it but never asked...it wasn’t his business.

“Oh...its cool I just y’know was wonderin’. Dang, didn't know you swung that way.” Ryuji stammered and blew bubbles in his water and Akira shrugged, “What’s that like?” Akira eyes tinkled with that charm he had in abundance.

“ _Fun._ ” Akira’s boldness was unrivaled and perhaps it was because of his Persona Arsene or something but his own Persona was a MOTHERFUCKING pirate! No one could be more bold than a pirate! Ryuji tried to think of something to say but Akira beat him to it, “Just experiment for a while..you'll be okay.” He makes it sound so easy, Ryuji hasn’t even made it to 1st base with a girl, where the hell would he FIND someone to experiment with his growing bisexuality that won't bully or try to blackmail him?

“I-I wasn’t like askin’-I mean uh...shit.” Akira snickers a bit and Ryuji just gives up and sighs, “Okay confession time, you’re wrecking my everything right now so you gotta help me out here or somethin’? Any tips? Tricks? Cheat codes at life?”

“Well I don't have any of that but like what do you want to know?” _Shit, why did he have to put him on the spot like that?_ Ryuji was sweating, like couldn’t he _see_ him fucking sweating? He needed to jog a couple of laps or something other than sitting here right now looking at Akira’s teasing little smile, his eyes... _his everything._ But Ryuji said trying to reclaim some measure of cool man cred back. _  
_

“O-okay you said experiment right? Alright fine...uh...shit, what if *I* kiss you?” Now the ball was in Akira’s court.

“Okay.” And Ryuji’s mouth went dry, he realized that he ball was caught and returned with such force it smashed into his fucking face and has to gulps the water down. Akira removed the pencil from his mouth, folded his fingers together like the polite little shit he was and just waited. The table shook Ryuji’s knee hit it and startled everyone in the Diner.

“S-Sorry! But dude! You're you serious?! Like right NOW? Here?”

“You asked? And I don’t mind if it helps clear anything up.” Akira offered with sincerity or Ryuji’s brain was registering it as sincere because he hope to God it was. Akira wasn’t the kind of guy who joked like this and that's why Ryuji was drawn to him. The perfect cool head to his hot temper.

“Y-yeah! I did but-y’know what forget it, help me with this math equation so I can go home and die you smooth asshole!” Ryuji grumbled but couldn't help but be happy and just lingered in the wind chimes of Akira’s laughter.

******

On the way home, Ryuji took solace in the fact that Akira knows he’s _curious_ and is at least keen on allowing himself be used for an experiment of sorts. He’s never ‘experimented’ on a girl (not for lack of trying) but Akira was the helpful sort, _so_ helpful and _so_ patient and smelled _really_ good today. Shit, Ryuji thought he sounded like a major class A creep thinking about this stuff and using his friend for this. However he was young and these hormones were running wild in him. _What was wrong with an experiment_ _between friends_ _though?_ It wasn’t like he was asking to fuck Akira or something! Just a kiss!

 **Great** **.** Now he’s _thinking_ about that kiss and it was making him SO hard. His mom wasn’t home and he ran to his bedroom to lock the door and shut the blinds. 

Ryuji reached for his stash of lotion and tissues, he needed to clean his room and soon because he’s gotten to that point where he’s grossed out by everything on the floor. Including the wads of tissue he’s tossed and missed the waste bin. With a dejected sigh, Ryuji rolled his boxers down, stretched across the bed and started spurting the cold lotion in his palms.

Starting from the base of his shaft and pumping up slowly, Ryuji squeezed his hand around his half hard cock, stroking and applying the slick pressure of his enveloped palm to find that sweet spot. He bit the tip of his shirt and leaned back on his pillow, shutting his eyes tight as the rhythm increased to get more friction at the tip of his cock. His thumb nudged at the darken head, freeing a clear bead of precum and a rising spike of arousal all over him…

Did Akira masturbate? Of course he did, he's a GUY, all guys beat it once in a while and holy shit what a sight THAT would be! He’s so damn calm and cool all the time so how would he look splayed on the bed working his cock dry? Then again there was no way Akira could do this, not with Morgana around so he's probably all pent up, maybe he did like really quietly at night in the bathroom or even more brazen-at school?

But for wanking purposes, Ryuji decided on a fictional scenario and he pictured Akira in his bed at night silently jerking himself off. Like how would he sound? Would his face be all red and flush…and his voice as he came _._ What if he was a screamer? Oh God Ryuji’s thoughts ran wild! And his stroking increased, his balls aching and his nipples were getting harder just imaging that pale skin. Akira was so slender and flexible, he would buck up from feeling himself up and settle down on the bed with his legs stretched out and body arching from an overload of stimulation. He would look like a complete mess, coated in sweat, begging, edging on the point of going **insane** from his orgasm.

Ryuji imagined his name being called out as he came. _He imagined_ _that he was the one responsible for_ _making him that way._

Akira. Mr. Cool, stylish _badass_ Phantom Thief would be perfectly debauched and spent just quivering on the bed, sheets soiled and pulled off the mattress. He'd just lay there soaked and filled up with so much spent loads that they oozed out and pooled underneath him. Akira would be fucking WRECKED by Ryuji and he'd just climb back on him, pulling those pale legs apart and do it again until Akira was frantically chanting his name over and over.

_Ryuji...Ryuji... **RYUJI!**_

“FUCK!” Ryuji choked out with sparks behind his eyes and busted so hard that he felt release shoot to his toes, he curled and shook his body and bit the wet tip of his shirt that he was sure he made holes in it. He gasped the last spurts and locked his knees together as he steadily pumped the all the milk free. This was a HUGE load leaking from him and sweat dripped off his face like he just finished running 20 laps. It was amazingly messy and thick white thick streaks stained his shirt while the remaining flows dripped over his thighs onto his bedsheet. It was *so* gross but it wasn’t the first time he had a slip up...just the first he did it thinking about _banging his dude friend._

“Aw man c’mon.” Ryuji shuddered at all the cum and pulled out some tissues to wipe himself off, he should’ve just jerked it in bathroom so he wouldn't have to wash shit and turned on his fan to cool off. Yeah, this was bad, he’d would've been okay if he just told told Akira the truth, that he WANTED to kiss him instead dismissing the idea as a joke.

And why SHOULDN’T he be honest with Akira? The dude was completely 'go with the flow' on more shit then Ryuji could handle on an hourly basis-Shitty abusive PE teacher? _Let’s take him down together._ Possess super powers to change hearts in some sort metaphysical Palace of their souls? _Let’s do it!_ Best friend having not so low-key thoughts about being interested in dudes (said dude is actually Akira) and wants to possibly experiment with him? _**Yep, that’s legit.**_

So…maybe his offer for a kiss was still ON the board? Ryuji glanced at his phone beside his bed (thankfully free of any wayward spunk shots) and considered that the answer was a text away? _Roll the dice Ryuji._

‘Hey uh about today, the kiss thing?’

‘Yeah, what’s up?’

‘I’m game if you are?’

‘I am.’

‘Tomorrow then? Before we go into the Palace?’

‘Okay, sounds like a plan.’

‘Thanks dude, its just a one time thing.’ Ryuji quickly typed feeling the fear of rejection looming in his mind, he needed some sort of saving grace. ‘Like I mean...you might be a shitty kisser.’

‘I’m not, see you tomorrow.’ And Ryuji drops his phone.

 

 

**He was so fucked.**

 


	2. The No-No Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji knew how to run, he knew a good beef bowl and he knew he wanted Akira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit! I'm prepping for Anime Next in NJ June 9th! I'll be at Artist Alley table B9 (Platinum Cabbage) feel free to yell at me in person. LOL! Thank you for all the kudos, comments and stuff! <3

******

Morning wood, yeah _of course_ he had it, Ryuji barely slept after that string of text...what the fuck Akira? He must’ve said that 80 times before he fell asleep, this dude was unreal, could anyone really be that cool with kissing another dude? Ryuji should count his blessings though, after all, if Akira _wasn’t_ cool with it, he’d be stuck in sexual limbo.

If Ryuji was half as bold as Akira, he'd tell him that he furiously masturbated to him last night and again in the shower this morning! He wondered what Akira's face would look like after telling him that? Ryuji wanted to push that button, Akira couldn't have control of his dick like this without ever touching him. He had to reign that shit in for the sake of his manhood. And it wasn't as if Akira was _actively_ seducing him, just that Ryuji's horny ass was getting him pumped. He actually DID want to see what Akira was like all messy and drippy, what he taste like...could he go that far? Hell he was already sprinting ahead passed the damn kiss, he had to see if his that first yet deep inside, Ryuji knew the answer he just _wanted_ this.

But this was going to be his **First Kiss** , that was important right? What the hell would he do if it moved to the groping stage? Ryuji had no idea WHAT he'd grope, would Akira be cool with that? And how the hell would you feel up a dude? Would you just tug on dicks all day? That sounded really unsexy and painful in his head.

And what about the kiss? Does he go first? Does Akira? Does he use tongue? How _much_ tongue? Medium tongue? What about teeth? Ryuji was raking his brain how to not look like a complete idiot when he attempted this. And what if the kissing went badly? Would they still remain friends? Ryuji didn't want to lose that.

_He frankly he could’ve just called the whole damn thing off. Akira would understand...right?_

Before he even had a chance, Morgana HOUNDED Akira to go into the Palace today...and as annoying at that fucking cat was, he saved Ryuji the need to tell Akira to cancel the kiss thing. Excursions into the Palace left everyone drained so for once luck was on his side. Sorta.

“Alright! Everyone is here!” Morgana announced and perched on the table on the rooftop, “We’re on a deadline here, if we don’t change Kamoshida’s heart, Ryuji, Akira and Mishima are going to expelled!"

“And things will get worse...I-I don’t know if I can ever forgive myself if I fail.” Ann added with a hint of fear in her voice but quickly regained her resolve. “Not to mention that asshole will never pay for what he did to Shiho and we NEED to make him pay!” Everyone looked at her and nodded, Kamoshida was a disgusting man and who needed to pay for what he's done to the students of Shujin.

“That’s what I’m talking about Ann! Kamoshida got an ass whoopin coming! Let’s raise some hell!” Ryuji cracked his knuckles.

“We’ll have to be cautious as we proceed to the higher levels of his Palace, I know we’re getting close to the Treasure but...I know he’s not going to make it easy.”

“What do we do when we find it?” Akira asked and Morgana flicked his tail with a snicker, “Uh oh, what do you have planned?”

“Lemme worry about that, let’s go!”

 

The fourth Safe Room led the Thieves a bit closer to the ominous tower, the Treasure was so close that Morgana could taste it. The Shadows were definitely stronger the closer they went but the Thieves were more than capable to take on any threat that came their way.

Ryuji flinched in pain after finishing their last battle, his fucking leg was acting up today and truthfully he needed to rest but he didn’t want to disappoint anyone. He’s done that enough already in his life, _he can’t fail here._

“Alright guys! Its a long way to the top, we just have to avoid those Shadows below us to sneak into the tower, easy!” Morgana smiled and Akira kept back in the dark corners to spy on the looming enemies. Ryuji cursed under his breath from the sharp sting in his leg. “Hey, Skull? You okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, yeah...just exhausted and ready to do this!”

“We can always head back to the Safe Room? So don’t push yourself.” Akira whispered and kept his eyes on the patrolling Shadows to memorize their patterns.

“What!? No way dude, just need a breather here, I’m cool.” Both Ann and Morgana shared a look of concern, no, he didn’t need their pity. Ryuji sighed and cracked his back, all he needed to do was follow Akira across the Old Castle Roof and boom, they were in the clear.

“Don’t screw up Skull, those Shadows look really tough and we can’t afford a slip up here!” Ann reminded and Ryuji grumbled.

“Will y’guys chill, like a bunch of nagging old ladies. C’mon!” Akira gave them the ‘Go’ sign and stealthily the four thieves make their way through the path of boxes to get to the opposite side, the aura the Shadows were giving off was immense. Getting caught here wasn’t going to be a fatal blow but it would be a hard fight. Something Ryuji wasn’t intending on letting happen but when he attempted climb the wall his leg locked up and the pain was too much. “FUCK!” Ryuji quickly covered his mouth as a Shadow as alerted, they had to move and he Akira and Ann tried to pull Ryuji up the wall. “G-go! I’ll distract them.”

“Skull are you insane! You’ll die!” Ann nearly shouted before lowering her voice.

“My leg isn’t working right."

“Skull if you don't move fast enough you’ll be a sitting duck.” Ann whispered and Ryuji’s anger was boiling, no, he needs to do this and his fucking leg is GOING to cooperate. Akira reached down and helped Ryuji up. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, its a temporary thing, sorry bout that.”

“Don’t slow us down Skull, now when we’re so close!” Morgana snapped and Ryuji bit his lip.

“Shut up you stupid cat, you better not be keeping anything from us about all this shit.” Morgana hissed and Akira silenced them both, “Oops, my bad...let’s move.”

Quietly the four crept along the edge of the rooftops, Ryuji was falling behind and Akira slowed down to make sure he kept up. There was a series of jumps that they would need to make to get to the expose entrance into the tower and Ryuji stopped to take a breather, shit those jumps will be tough to make right now. He watched Akira and the others leap across the platforms with ease and prepared to do the same.

“Hurry Skull!” Morgana jumped up excitedly but Ann and Akira noticed how sweaty Ryuji was becoming, this mission was a bust, they needed to retreat.

“Skull? Okay, we’re heading back.”

“B-but the Treasure!?! ARGH! We’re so close!!”

“Skull doesn’t look good Mona, he needs to rest.” Ann looked at Ryuji with concern in her eyes. No! Ryuji couldn’t stand it! He’ll rest when they get the Treasure and Ryuji took a leap, "Skull!" but he was short and dangled off the platform, his leg was locking up again and this time he didn’t have the strength to pull up. “You big idiot, you'll get killed!” Akira IMMEDIATELY leaps over to Skull and tries to pull him up but he lost his grip and they both fall right in the center of the Shadows. “Oh no! Guys!”

“Stay there! Ugh, Skull are you-”

“S-Shit!! Move Joker!” The first Shadow swung and almost caught Akira in the face as Ryuji scrambled but with his leg, he couldn’t get far and a second Shadow yanked him by his collar and held him while another Shadow readied to whack him, when Akira leapt on the Shadows and pulled their masks off to free Ryuji, “T-thanks dude!”

“Hurry we have to retreat!” Ann and Morgana doubled back along the edges but the boys were surrounded below them. Akira was able to deftly dodge their swings but Ryuji was defenseless with his leg acting up, before Beriths hit him, Akira quickly blocked their attacks but he was still hit and hit HARD.

“JOKER!” Ryuji caught Akira as they and both flew back into the crates, everything ached and Ryuji held Akira in his lap...that's when he realized that he had him practically SITTING on his dick. This was the best and the worst moment of his life, _there was no way for him to avoid this._ The feel of Akira's weight just so on him, perfectly placed and warm and kept thinking if he died rubbing up against Akira's clothed ass it would be a _real_ shame. Akira slowly recovered as the Beriths made their way to them, “J-joker, sorry..."

"What's..this hard thing I'm sitting on?"

"Uh! Uhhh."

"Are you serious right now?" Akira looked over his shoulder but there was something almost...playful in his voice, Ryuji wasn't sure what to make of it. "Really?"

"Look you're the one that's on me!" Ryuji felt himself getting ragingly hard and the rooftop began to shake as the blue flame aura of Arsene rose up from Akira’s form and he looked over his shoulder at Ryuji, red eyed and completely utterly absolutely gorgeous. "Holy shit!? I'm sorry! I-" This really wasn’t the time for this shit, they needed to move but everything felt so slow...Akira moved only a bit on Ryuji's clothed cock, settling the clef of his ass on the swollen lump and arched back that it felt like Ryuji was going to bust right there. "O-ohh...wow..fuck."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING! MOVE!" Ann shouted down at them, Morgana was studying how Akira and his Persona was acting...it seemed familiar somehow.

“Careful. I might bite.” Akira whispered with a voice as smooth as chocolate making Ryuji’s eyes blown wide open, something loud and thunderous was awakening in him, Captain Kidd flared awake in Ryuji. He gripped Akira's waist and roughly shook him on his crotch. He could just start humping him now but these fucking Beriths were ready to attack and frankly they needed to go.

"CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE FUCKING BUSY? BACK OFF!" Ryuji shouted, yanked Akira back against him and slammed Captain Kidd into the Beriths so hard that they vanished in one blow. The two of them panted as the light of their Personas faded and they both slumped drained on the roof. Morgana and Ann were stunned silent.

What just happened?

******

_He's toying with you..._

_Claim him...make him yours._

_Wipe that smug gentleman’s smile off his face._

_You are a…_

“GWAH!” Ryuji snapped his eyes opened and found that he wasn’t in his Verse clothes or even in a Safe Room, he was in HIS own room...which confused him more. How did he get here? Ryuji scratched his face and yawned before he looked over and saw Akira dosing off at his desk, he must have spruced up the place which in itself was mildly embarrassing. Actually, this was the first time in a long time that he’s had _any_ friends in his room. After the incident with Kamoshida, he became _persona non grata_ with about half the school.

But Akira didn’t...there was a sense of a safety being around him. Is that where this strange sudden attraction came from? Ryuji could not shake that for the life of him…

“Ryuji?” Akira asked with a nod and stretched, his glasses angled off his face and he rubbed his eyes, “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, fuck...I’m sorry man, I really screwed up today.” Ryuji rubbed his face angrily and flops back on the pillow. “And we were close too!”

“Don’t worry about it, Morgana said we still have a little ways to go and we’re making good time.” Akira stood over Ryuji in his bed and smiled down, “Still...you did screw up.”

“Why y’gotta rub it in?” Ryuji sits up, this was an _interesting_ angle like Akira’s crotch was RIGHT in front of his face, whether it was intentional or not...Ryuji felt that familiar twitch in his dick and gulped when he finally looked up. “Speaking of rubbing, s-so uh...back in the Palace, was your Persona actin’ weird?”

“Hm? Not really.”

“How could you not feel weird! Dude you were like...grinding on my dick!”

“Oh! Well that didn’t feel weird tho.” Ryuji was flabbergasted, what the hell is this guy?

“So wait, y’tellin me you were actively TRYING to get me hard?”

"In fairness, you were already hard." Akira had a sly little grin on his face when he adjusted his glasses.

“You freakin' tease! That’s low dude! We were like in the middle of a fight with Shadows!”

"Sorry...I honestly don't know what happened back there. I asked Morgana and he said he's said he doesn't remember ever seeing Personas act like that."

"It was pretty sweet though. Kidd was like, he was AMPED. I felt so fucking strong!" Ryuji grinned, "Arsene probably was amped too right?"

"I don't really know, I think we _wanted_ more. It wasn't enough."

"More? Ah, wait, about the kiss thing? I mean I'm still y'know for it." Akira tilted his head in that cute cat way that made Ryuji liked, "Like...y'know."

"I think we had enough excitement today, Just rest and we'll talk about it tomorrow." Wait, Ryuji just resolved himself to fucking do this, Akira was trying to flee? No, no way not after he fucking just admitted to rubbing up against his junk during a life or death battle.  

“Oh like hell you are! You’re not getting out of this.” Ryuji reaches up, grabs Akira’s hand and pulls him down to the bed…there was this surprised look on Akira’s face that made Ryuji increasingly more nervous because what the hell was he doing? He's crossing all sorts of lines here but he just couldn’t shake Akira’s calmness over everything. For once, he _wanted_ to be the calm and focused one, he _wanted_ to unravel someone. "I-I want to do this. Now. Like now _now_."

"Are you sure?"

“Dude I want your BEST fucking kiss. Convince me like, I’m gay or something I dunno!” And with that Akira grabbed Ryuji’s shirt collar and yanked him down into his mouth. Holy shit! The softness mixed with the forceful passion on his lips was full and hot, taking him down immediately. Akira wasn’t joking, he was good...his mouth sucked and breathed in Ryuji’s trembling until the blond almost fell back on the bed, taking Akira with him. “W-wow...fuck.”

“Happy?”

“Dude I’m gay...you made me gay.”

“You’re an idiot.” Akira adjusted his glasses and released Ryuji’s collar, “It was just a kiss, just experiment more.”

“I ain’t experimenting with anyone but you. A-and I don’t mean I want to use you like that I mean, we’re friends and junk-”

“I get it.” Akira answered with a soft almost distant voice and Ryuji wasn't sure what to make of that because he wasn't sure _himself_...were they still friends? There he was again, doing that stupid thinking thing. That's not what he's good at! Ryuji knew how to run, he knew a good beef bowl and he knew he wanted Akira. He was a man of absolutes. He what he knew now was he did not like that distance in Akira's voice. “Okay, I gotta head back to Lablanc.”

“W-wait, Akira!”

“What Ryuji?” Akira asked in a huff when he felt Ryuji's fingers around his wrist, “What are you doing?”

“One more time? Okay?”

“What how many times you want me to kiss you?” Ryuji coughed and dugged in his pockets to get another breath strip and slapped it on his tongue. 

“C’mon man...please?”

“One more.”

The dust particles danced in the thin beam of the fading afternoon sun that peaked through Ryuji's blinds and down on their heads, the smell of their sweat and taste of mint...Ryuji's sense were being overloaded. He was trying to figure out where to put his fucking hands and when he felt those lips on his again, Ryuji could just melt. And the two slowly sink onto Ryuji's bed. Akira's lips were softer than before if that was possible and Ryuji was so clumsy at this...eating at Akira's lips roughly until they were red and swollen but Akira never stopped him, in fact he pulled Ryuji down more on his body and gripped the sides of his bleached blond head to keep him locked on his lips.

Ryuji's fingers began to tingle and desperately he needed to wrap them around some part of Akira’s body, he cupped his face as gently as he could but GOD was he hungry for this. For MORE of Akira, he wanted to eat him, to suck on the peach soft skin of his neck...to drag his fangs along the flesh and more. There was something in his head telling him how to press in more, when to pull back and allow a small break of air between them. He was getting so hard now and when he felt the responding lump between Akira's legs it made Ryuji happier. He was doing a good job! They're both hard, he didn't fuck this up! That this was good because he was making Akira hard and hungry like him. How far can he go? Did he KNOW how far he wanted to go? _Would Akira let him_? 

Somewhere between the kissing, Ryuji’s hands moved from Akira’s face to his shoulders, until he was practically squeezing Akira’s ass, it was small and fit his hands so perfectly. When he wanted more skin, Ryuji's motioned his right hand up under Akira's shirt and thumbed his nipples and was rewarded with the weakest whine. Oh wow! This tender hot skin was Akira's, this moan and trembling was from him. He made him make those sounds.

And Ryuji's fingers wouldn't stop rolling the nipples, he wanted to suck them but that would mean he had to stop kissing Akira and that wasn't going to happen. With his remaining free hand, he squeezed Akira's left cheek and pushed himself down until he felt like they were going to merge in this bed. Ryuji wasn't going to let go, not after he finally felt the wet tip of Akira’s tongue parting his lips with a desperate little moan to slip inside. To feel that smooth wet tongue in his mouth, minty mixing with something that was full of a strange healing energy that Ryuji couldn’t describe but it tasted and felt so good. The sensations just made them harder and Ryuji began to leak, this was going fucking too fast but everything was so damn incredible. 

Akira's hands traveled down the center of Ryuji's chest until he took hold the hard swell of his cock in his palm and Ryuji froze once he heard the unzip of his fly and slender fingers slipping through to touch his hot hard flesh. He knew he was dripping so much that just being touched was going to make him cum but oh how he wanted it, he almost sobbed from the contact, Akira breathy little sighs filled Ryuji's mouth as he slowly took his cock in between his fingers and made a gentle tug. Spilling the thick white seed on his palm.

"S-sorry...I.."

"It's okay...it's your first right?"

"Yeah."

"You want...to stop here?" Akira's voice was so gentle but the hint of impatience was there and Ryuji hiked his pants down some more, he wasn't nowhere NEAR done from that.

"I want to touch you, I want to go all the way, right now."

"All the way? R-ryuji we're just-" Ryuji smashed his lips back on Akira and unbuckled his pants, he was fired up and starving and wanted to do nothing more than to make Akira feel the way he does right now. He has no idea on what he's doing but damnit if he wasn't going to fucking learn along the way. Ryuji lifts his leg up to give Akira more room to get comfortable, damn his pain right now. He had Akira in his bed and wasn't going to stop for shit.

“Dude you jerked me off just now. You don't get to touch my dick without me touching yours! Fair is fair!” And Akira nearly busted out laughing, "What?! I'm serious!"

"I know. We...we need to go slow okay?"

"Uh...slow, yeah, okay, c'mon c'mon!" Akira hooks his leg around Ryuji’s. “S-so we doing this?”

“Yeah...show me what you got.” Ryuji worked Akira's fly open, there was still an awkward bit of silence between them mostly because Ryuji didn’t have a clue what he was doing but he was now officially in the deep end of the pool now. _No turning back._

Ryuji licked his lips and sloppily slotted with Akira’s, shit if he was trying to slow his eager ass down it wasn’t showing and he heard a small moaning flinch from Akira. Ryuji breathed apologies over and over and Akira just calmly told him to move slower, allow the kiss instead of forcing it but Ryuji _wanted_ force, he wanted power...

It was perfect and strong, _it was both of them_ , together kissing and touching. Nothing could stop this moment from being even more wonderful than this.

_That's when the front door opened downstairs._

"Ryuji? Are you home?"

 

**Mom.**


End file.
